


Red Leaves

by enchanted_sword



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Oneshot, mlm, please forgive me for my sins this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_sword/pseuds/enchanted_sword
Summary: Cursed Alan x Shirou oneshot I made as a joke for the BNA discord server. Please don't hurt me.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Alan Sylvasta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Red Leaves

Red Leaves  
A Shirou x Alan oneshot

You sigh enigmatically and set your mug, now empty, back down on the slatted surface of the table. Alan isn't usually late, and café dates are his favorite. Worried, you go to pull out your phone, but you realize you left it in the pocket of your designer trench coat, which you traded out for a dapper evening coat before you left. You go to wave over a waiter and ask for a second refill, but all your fears dissipate as the café door jingles with a mellow tone as it swings open, and your lover steps inside.

Alan is dressed in his best tonight, with a dark green turtleneck over a cream dress shirt that draws out the icey blue hue of his kind eyes, along with beige slacks and flawlessly polished flats. You almost feel underdressed in comparison. He notices you and, walks over to the table. As he approaches, you can't keep your eyes of the crisp lines of muscle barely visible through his shirt.   
"God, he's so hot...", you think to yourself, tempted to loosed your leather collar a notch.  
"Sorry for the tardiness, my love. I couldn't decide on whether I should wear green or brown", he says, the corners of his mouth turning upwards to form a slight smile.   
"You chose well darling", you reply, infatuated by his chiseled features. From the neck down, he is truly a fine specimen, but above that, he's simply... divine. His thin, pointed lips and sharp cheekbones look as if they were carved from the finest marble by the great master Michelangelo himself. Add to that his sandy blonde waves of perfect hair, and piercing periwinkle eyes, and it was hard to understand how men could ever live with the burden of heterosexuality after looking upon his beautiful form. 

You momentarily cease your lust, and with a quiet dignity, ask "What would you like to drink?"

"I hear the Oolong here is to die for", Alan says with a polite chuckle. "Am I misinformed?"

"Hardly", you reply. "In fact, I think I'll have another mug of it."

You call the nearest waiter over, and give him your order. As you wait, you engage in small talk, asking him, how his day was, what he did for leisure, and if he had been thinking of him. 

"Every minute of every hour, darling. I can't keep my mind off you", he says with joy. You smile, and assure him the feeling is mutual. God, he's so hot. You want to lean over and French kiss him into submission, but it would be unwitting of you to do so in a café of such class. Such behavior is best reserved for the bedroom. 

Almost as if reading your mind, Alan smiles and shakes his head. "Don't go imagining fantasies you're not ready to handle, Shirou."

You chuckle and tell him you'll be fine. Soon enough, your drinks arrive, and before one, both of you are emotionally invested in your mugs. After a long silence as both of you sip away, Alan looks up from his tea and meets your eyes. 

"Darling, have I told you how much I love you yet today?" He asks, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"Only 12 times", you say. 

"Well then, I ought to make it an even baker's dozen", he says, sliding a hand on top of yours, the heat from his mug warming your hand. "I love you darling, you are the sun to my moon, and the planets to my stars. You are the Adenine to my Thymine, and the Guanine to my Cytosine. You are the alpha to my omega, and, last but not certainly least, the key to my heart."

You blush intensly, your face turning redder than the autumn leaves of the maple tree outside the window. "You embarrass me, love. However, my love for you is of course twice as strong."

It's now Alan's turn to blush. Reddening, he raises his head back up to your eye level, and with a moment's hesitation, asks "I believe we've both had our fill, shall we retire to my mansion for an evening of Netflix and chill?"

"Of course", you reply, and calling a waiter over to pay your bill, you stand up and remove your coat from the chair. Smiling once again, you walk out the door to the waiting limo, your mind filled with citrus-infused fantasies.


End file.
